Chocolate dulce
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Haru sabía que Makoto le gustaban los chocolates. Odiaba a las chiquillas que le daba chocolates sólo porque querían algo más. Ese día, Haru estaba seguro de algo. Iba a preparar los mejores chocolates sólo para Makoto.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**Si me preguntan el porque estoy subiendo este capítulo antes del día de mañana que todos sabemos, es el día de San Valentín o como aquí en México se conoce como Día del amor y la amistad; es porque voy a estar ocupada. No voy a salir a ninguna cita el día de mañana, para mi desgracia pero voy a estar ocupada en subiendo varios fanfic con referente a esta fecha para varias categorías de las que escribo.**

**¡Algo MakoHaru para el alma! Ellos dos son realmente lindos, así que algo lindo y tierno para este día.**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Koji Oji. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

¿Recuerdan ese dulce momento del mes de Febrero donde regalan chocolates a las personas que más quieren? Desde que Haru podía recordar, siempre era rodeado de niñas que entregaban su chocolate ese día con la esperanza de que fueran ese algo más que era normal aparecer en ese día en especial. Aunque al final, sólo aceptaba esos chocolates por cortesía y después los regalaba en secreto a sus amigos porque no le gustaba mucho ese dulce sabor que tenía el chocolate. Muchas veces había sido regañado pero al final aceptaban porque no hacía otras cosas malas con ellos.

Incluso cuando Gou le regalaba algo en ese día de San Valentín. Ella sabía muy bien que no le gustaba los chocolates por comentarios anteriores por parte de su hermano Rin. Así que siempre le preparaba otra cosa como dulces o algún dulce en específico que siempre Haru agradecía. Era normal ver que los chicos del club de Natación, se regalarán esos chocolates, incluso para Makoto que siempre aceptaba con una sonrisa aquellos chocolates que muchas veces le regalaban.

Algo que a Haru lo ponía un poco celoso y prefería ignorar todo ese tumulto que se formaba. Ver como Makoto era rodeado por aquellas chiquillas que gritaban de la emoción porque uno de los chicos que tienen buen cuerpo pero que no estaban planeando entrar al grupo de Natación por que solo decían que no se veían bien en traje de baño y que era muy pesado todo ese tipo de ejercicio, aceptaba sus chocolates. Era normal que Haru se desanimara en ese día. No podía disfrutar de ese día tranquilo porque siempre le quitaban la atención de él. Y prefería irse sólo a casa porque le molestaba todo lo que le rodeaba.

Pasear por las calles antes de llegar a su casa y ver con celos como las personas se regalaban esos chocolates.

Odiaba los chocolates porque al final, siempre ayudaba a Makoto a comer porque el chico ya estaba lleno y estaba seguro que si comía uno más, iba a vomitar. Algo asqueroso pero así era como lo expresaba y no tenía de otro más que comer ese dulce sabor. Tenía que ayudarle o tendría que sufrir toda la semana en comer aquello.

Es por eso, que ese día iban a cambiar las cosas. Ahora estaban en la Universidad, tal vez lejos de su ciudad natal pero al final en cuenta, lejos de aquellas chiquillas que querían la atención de Makoto y aunque sabía que donde el chico asistía a clases, de igual manera había chicas, este tenía que salir algo apurado porque habían prometido reunirse más tarde para que le ayudará en unas cosas. Algo que había sido una pequeña mentira para que Makoto llegará a su casa.

Con paquetes de chocolates y algunos otros dulces había llegado a su cuarto, con su mandil cubriendo su ropa y con la determinación en la mirada. Estaba dispuesto a crear el chocolate más delicioso que Makoto iba a probar ese día, tanto que solo iba a querer la atención del mismo y olvidaría lo demás.

**.o.**

Makoto y Haru caminaban tranquilos ese día. Había tenido que ir a la escuela del primero por la bolsa de chocolates que traía en manos, eran bastantes que Haru no pudo evitar sentirse un poco triste. Habían tenido que repartirlo entre los niños de la escuela de Natación y entre varios de sus amigos para bajar un poco la cantidad de ellos.

Una vez que llegaron a la casa de Haru, pudieron descansar. Makoto veía con bastante interés aquellos chocolates. No era un secreto que le gustaba, eran tan deliciosos y que se derretian en la boca con facilidad. Empezó abrir uno por uno. Haru había ido a la cocina para sacar lo que había guardado en el mismo.

Se dio cuenta de lo entretenido que se veía Makoto comiendo chocolates que solo suspiro y se sentó a un lado suyo para mostrarle una pequeña caja de color rojo con un moño verde. Makoto lo miro confundido, Haru no era de los que le daba chocolates ese día pero al ver la mirada un tanto avergonzada de su amigo, no quiso preguntar. Sólo tomó la caja y la abrió, noto la mirada atenta de Haru al ver que a trataba de pequeños chocolates.

Curioso tomo uno. Se sentía frío. Lo llevo a la boca y grande fue su sorpresa al sentir ese delicioso sabor que se derretia en su boca.

**-Esto es** -Dijo un tanto maravillado al sabor que no pudo evitar comer otro.**\- Es chocolate con malvavisco **-Comió otro.**\- Sabe delicioso**

**-Que bueno que te gusten **-Haru sonrió.**\- No tuve oportunidad de comer uno así que no sabía como iba estar el sabor **-Suspiró.

Makoto vio con una sonrisa a Haru. El lo había echo a pesar de que no le gustaban los mismos y que sería el primero como el único en probar aquellas cosas que sólo el podia hacer. Una idea llego a su mente. Llevo uno de esos chocolates a su boca para después tocar el hombro de Haru que había empezado hacer su tarea. Este volteó y no se espero de aquel beso dulce. Sentir como pasaba el chocolate a su boca y como de paso le robaba un pequeño jadeo ante esa sorpresa.

Aún cuando el dulce había desaparecido, sus labios seguían juntos hasta que necesitaron respirar. Un pequeño hilo de saliva uniendo sus labios y sus mejillas rojas. Haru fue el primer en desviar la mirada avergonzada ante la risa de Makoto.

**-No tienes porque estar celoso Haru** -Habló tranquilo Makoto para después comer otro chocolate casero.**\- Creo que ya te lo había dicho **-Suspiró.**\- No tengo intención de verlas pero debo aceptarlos por cortesía **-Comía otro chocolate.**\- Siempre esperaré algo tuyo para este día**

**-Lo lamento** -Dijo Haru para volver a verlo.**\- Pero es en serio con respecto a los chocolates, yo sólo los preparé para ti **-Tomó uno de esos chocolates para volver a comerlo.**\- Es la primera vez que los preparo y saben bien**

Makoto soltó una risita antes de ver como Haru, por iniciativa propia, volvía a pegar sus labios y un nuevo beso iniciaba. Cerraron los ojos y sus manos se juntaban. Se sonreían entre cada beso y entre cada chocolate que se compartían. Los chocolates no sabían mal pero sabían mejor si probaban ese dulce sabor de los labios del otro. Robarse esos pequeños jadeos por tal intensidad y por cómo sus lenguas peleaban por sentir un poco más de ese dulce.

Al final. No fue un mal día para Haru y esos odiosos chocolates, ya vez en algún futuro le gusten si es que Makoto se los diera así. No pudo evitar sonreír. Que bueno que había preparado más chocolates que estaban en la nevera, disfrutar de un pequeño momento a solas con Makoto y sus besos, no sonaba mal.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Como amo a mis queridos niños. Son realmente lindos cuando están el uno con el otro. Tenía que escribir algo lindo y Rosa para este día. ¡Feliz día!**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Miércoles 13 de Febrero de 2019**


End file.
